Open to interpretation
by Konda020946
Summary: This is my answer to Phantom00 Harry Potter Justice League Crossover Challenge. It s a Femharry story. I want any feedback you can give just don t flame. I dont claim to have the rights on anything that doesnt belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

It´s said that the birth of a person with exceptional power is heralded by a phenomenon. The form of such an occurrence is said to foretell the character of the person. Myths tell that the births of selfless heroes are announced by thunderstorms which predict the suffering those heroes will have to endure during their lifetime to protect others. A truly heinous villain's birth on the other hand is heralded by phenomenons which are much more cheerful. Most people who know of these legends are of the mind that those events honor the villain's ability to make others suffer in their stead. Some on the other hand think that these occurrences are the first sign of karmic balance, trying to countervail the damage which will be induced by the doings of the newly born.

No matter what of this is true, the birth of our young protagonist is a thing of utter importance. It is something that should never have happened. At least if you value the laws given to the beings involved in the birth and the conception of our heroine. That is if the parents _would_ value the laws given to them by themselves and their kind. On the other hand if you look at the parents you might notice that those two never do normal so why should they start now? For two such exceptional beings to find love in each other's arms is remarkable, at least from an outside point of view. But if you had seen what this storytellers old eyes have seen you would understand that there is fertile soil on which the seeds of love can thrive and prosper, as they did.

Till now you might have speculated who the beings are that gave life to our heroine, but this is not their story. It is the tale of a young girl that was destined to greatness. Be it good or bad is yet to decide but it is certain that greatness is what awaits her. But I will not deny you to know the heritage of our heroine since it will undoubtedly play a part in her future.

So on this 31th of July 1980 a girl was born and she was named after her grandmothers. To name the child in a fashion her father wanted he had to fight his fiercest battle till this day. In this case that is a sign of the force the mother represented due to the fact that the enemies the man had faced in his lifetime were unable to compare to her. So after this verbal trial of strength the mother acknowledged the logic the father's arguments held. But for her surrender in this battle he had to give up another one. Though he was unhappy with the mother´s decision he inwardly vowed to help her in any way he was able to. And so it was settled that though the child by his vow should never have to face a battlefield, would undergo the martial training her mother and father had endured.

Only half an hour after the birth of the young child she was presented to those who were chosen to be her godparents. The two men and the two women told anybody who showed only the faintest amount of interest in the child that they had never seen a more breathtaking sight. So after the applause had died away and the godparents came down from their oxytocyn induced heights, they noticed the only flaw in what they had seen and heard or rather had not heard or seen. They still didn´t know the child´s name. So mother and father proclaimed exhausted but proudly the birth of their firstborn daughter. A daughter who was named Martha Hippolyta Wayne. After this most of you my esteemed readers will have figured out who the parents of the child were, but to ensure that there are no misunderstandings: The child´s parents truly are Diana Prince, also known as Princess Diana of Themiscera, Princess of the Amazons or widely known as Wonder Woman, and Bruce Wayne, the (former) Playboy Billionaire, Prince of Gotham or - for those who know the best kept secret that exists on this planet - Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham.

The godparents knew what honor they were given by being given the title of godparent receiving this title. Each was selected for a purpose or ability to that the parents had seen.

The one known as Clark Kent was chosen for his honesty and integrity. Oliver Queen was chosen because his mind was the one which worked the closest like Bruce´s. Zatanna Zatara gained the title because the goddesses that protect the Amazon kind, namely Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hecate and Athena, promised Diana that her child would be blessed by all of them. So it would need a mentor who would be able to bring out her mystic powers. And Dinah Lance finally became godmother since she was the best female martial artist that was affiliated with the side of justice and even with the inherited powers of her mother a perfect technique always gives you an edge against your enemies.

So you see honored audience, the future of the child was well taken care of, at least if it were not for the meddling of an old fool.

Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - or as I will call him from now on Albus to-many-freaking-names Dumbledore or perhaps when variation is needed Dumb-as-a-doorknob or simply Dumbledork - was in a dilemma of his own making.

He was sure that the Potters would have a child that was his to mould and guide in martyrdom. But in the last few weeks of pregnancy the young mudblood Potter had a miscarriage and the son of the Potters he so desperately needed to harden his grip on the light side of the magical world from iron kind into something truly eternal was lost. Yes you read right, the esteemed Leader of the Light was not as light as he seemed to be. His backup plan - the young Longbottom - was unreachable due to the miraculous survival of Augusta Longbottom and therefore her influence in the Wizgamot. How the old hag had survived his masterfully orchestrated assassination was beyond him. Therefore his plan to use the magic of the prophecy he forced out of the nearly good-for-nothing Trewlaney was as useless as she was. How would he otherwise be able to publicly claim that he had killed his second Dark Lord and gain his place in history books as the only wizard to ever defeat two Dark Lords? Even his first one was not true. He never killed Grindelwald in the first place. He tricked him and then imprisoned him and Riddle was even stronger than Grindelwald ever has been. Not even with the Deathstick he acquired from Grindelwald Dumb-as-a-doorknob would be able to defeat him. He should have never allowed him to use that many dark rituals, he should have stopped that farce while Riddle was in school.

But Dumbledork was unable to see his mistakes. Like every egomaniac he was incapable of realizing his own imperfection. So he sought for ways to bend the prophecy into something he could control. After days of search he was sure that there would only be one way to do as he pleased. He needed another child. It had to be born as the seventh month died, it had to be magical and it had to be born to parents who where fierce fighters for the light and fought a person who can be considered dark at least three times. As the prophecy never made perfectly sure that it had to be the same Dark Lord that the child and the parents had to fight. The rest was completely open to the interpretation of the one who analyzed the prophecy. So he only had to make sure that Riddle interpreted it the same way as he did. For this Albus to-many-freaking-names Dumbledore could use Snape as he was an easily manipulable pawn. Now how to find a child that fit the description.

For him to achieve that goal was not nearly as hard as it was to find the loopholes in the prophecy. He simply had to use a heavily modified version of the Point-Me-Spell. This spell used the talents, abilities and specifications inscribed into a runic array to determine the target which was then given in form of a three-dimensional picture that flew above the runic array with details about the position and other information. This gave him one result: Martha Hippolyta Wayne born to Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne, Wayne Manor, Gotham, America. This will work, was the one thing Dumbledork thought.

The night after this spell was cast Dumb-as-a-doorknob arrived at the edge of Wayne Manor property. Casting strong Notice-Me-Not-Charms on himself he entered the grounds and made his way to the manor itself. A quick Alohomora later he was in the house and started looking for his victim.

All of this wasn't unnoticed by Bruce. How could he not note the sudden blackout of nearly all computer systems connecting his Batplane with the manor? But he still was in a melee fight with Killer Croc he couldn´t stop now or innocents would be hurt or killed. He had to wrap things up first then he could make contact with Diana and check if everything was in order. He tried to assure himself that Diana was able to handle every problem that might occur, but his gut feeling told 1him otherwise. How right he was.

For a Muggle home the security this household had was extreme. Even  
Dumb-as-a-doorknob could not purely rely on his ambivalent magic's ability to disrupt the electronically powered devices. That this was a given thing never came to his mind. Never would he have thought that Bruce Wayne, the easygoing fool, had secrets better kept than his own. No, it had to be a coincidence that the old manor had some rudimentary wards and purely mechanical contraptions to prevent intruders from getting entrance to the inner sanctum that consisted of the private quarters of the family. For a short time Dumbledore mused that there might have been some squib ancestors or even one or two wizards in the line of the Wayne family, but not even this piece of information was able to pierce the fog of assumed mental supremacy that layered around his mind. Exactly these wards had tied themselves to the one grown magical person this house held, this was aided by the fact that the magic behind the wards considered her to be the Lady of the house despite of her and Bruce not being married. The wards just assumed correctly that the mental connection between those two and the fact that they had a child together was enough for her to deeply care for the inhabitants of the household.

Still Dumbledork made his way to the nursery which housed the young Martha in sound and peaceful sleep. Vanishing and incapacitating all defenses the wards and physical defense could muster. These quite powerful actions alarmed the Amazon, which was still weakened from the rather exhausting process of giving birth to a child which was a part goddess, in the exact same moment as the intruder entered the nursery. Feeling an awful sense of foreboding danger paired with the screaming wards and the motherly instincts the still drowsy princess stormed to her child who - she was sure - needed her help. As she ran out of Bruce´s and her bedroom and nearly crashed through the partially opened doors of the adjoining nursery she saw the silhouette of an old man swaying her precious baby which was obviously in distress shown by the howling of the child.

"Lay her down now and you might see the next day." Snarled the Amazon dropping in a battle stance that made clear to everyone that had only the slightest knowledge of hand to hand combat that not meeting the demands would have painful and life threatening consequences. But the old coot did not have the slightest knowledge of hand to hand combat and would be lucky if he picked up a sword at the right end, so the whole movement just made the muggle seem more feral and again proved him in his prejudiced thought patterns.

The only words he was able to utter before he needed to hastily evade a jump kick were tainted by this assumptions and prejudices and garnished with his egomaniacal perception. Unable to eliminate the smug look on his face completely he said something on the line of. "It is for the Greater Good." Well, after having to banish her in the far off wall to avoid serious damage to his skeletal structure he had lost that complacent look. Nearly in panic he disapparated from the grounds still holding the infant and accompanied by a sound of total anguish and rage that should be impossible to be produced with human vocal cords.

After crawling out of the debris, which formerly was part of the nursery´s furniture and the conjunct wall, all power the young mother possessed left her body, made place for utter despair and she rolled into a ball clutching the blanket of her child to her chest and started weeping soundlessly. Not a minute later she was found in this state by the family's loyal butler and surrogate father to Bruce, who fell back into his SIS training and simultaneously comforted the mentally wounded woman and started analyzing the scene. After what seemed like hours Diana was able to speak coherently and started to explain what happened while looking at the Butlers face and therefore being unable to see that the father of said child stood in remains of the nursery's doorframe listening to everything she said, starting to plan his course of action. Not seconds after she finished the story and broke down in sobs again his plan stood. It was a risky strategy that could potentially threaten his secret identity if someone was able to see trough the intertwined cover up stories but said plan was the best shot of getting back his daughter unharmed. It took him a few minutes to explain his intention to the still distressed woman. After seeing hers and his de-facto fathers unbelieving faces as they understood which steps he was willing to take and receiving nods confirming their agreement, he left for the Batcave and the teleporter located there.

Albus to-many-freaking-names Dumbledore did not waste any time. After straightening up his attire he made his way to Potter Manor. There he cooked up a story about an orphaned child whose muggleborn mother was killed by Death Eaters and which needed a good and stable home. This story was accepted without a single thought because Lily Potter was still stressed about the loss of her son and James was unable to see his wife heartbroken again. The few memory modifications needed to ensure that nobody was able to see the truth behind the adoption were of little concern since only the three other Marauders and the family´s midwife knew about the miscarriage. A magical adoption would ensure that the child was recognized as the Potter heir and so the old meddlers plan was bag in his track.

What meanwhile happened on the Watchtower was to say at least uncommon. Of course it happened once in a while that the League´s founders were called in for an emergency in the middle of the night. But neither Clark, who was doing the midnight shift on the Daily Planet, had heard about something that justified such a meeting nor had J'onn picked up any sign of terror on a global scale. Another case was that additionally to the founders three other members of the League were present and Wonder Woman was absent. At last Batman who had called in this meeting had yet to show up. This all caused quite a bit of tension between the members and the question looming over their heads was not helping either. A few minutes later the members were in for something they never even dared to imagine. Batman, the stoic unmovable und utterly emotionless Dark Knight, was distressed or to be perfectly blunt he looked like a total mess.

They were given an even bigger shock. As soon as the door was closed and Bruce had made sure that there were no bugs around he took off his cowl.

"I have to ask you all for a few favors and I don't want you to owe these to Batman because there is a good chance that the Bat will make his last appearance during this mission. So I want you to know that I, Bruce Wayne, owe you these favors." This straightforward show of emotions was a thing not yet witnessed by most of the assembled and did its job in shutting them up. Even the notorious blabbermouth Wally was unaible to utter a single word. Bruce continued after he looked each and every member in the eyes.

"All of you know that Diana and I are a couple and that we were blessed with a child only a few days ago. The favor I will ask from you is directly connected to this child. You might ask why I assembled all of us here without Diana and why Green Arrow, Zatanna and Black Canary are here too. To the last question those three and Kal´El here are my daughters godparents. Diana is not here because Alfred and I put her on enough sedatives to knock out a raging elephant to stop her from aimlessly wreaking havoc on the world. Right now she is en route to Themiscera on an autopiloted jet with a message for Hyppolta to keep her on the island until we contact her. Now to the first question. Not three hours ago while I was on patrol in Gotham and had a hand to hand combat with Killer Croc alias Waylon Jones a to that point in time unknown aggressor invaded my home. He circumvented all my defenses with up to then unknown methods and abducted my daughter right in front of Diana who engaged the enemy but was temporarily taken out and therefore left the enemy time to flee. With our child." As he finished the speech he visibly slumped as if he lost all the strength in his upper body.

As he had collected himself he looked up and saw something he never wanted to see but still it gave him some sort of comfort. He looked into the faces of the people he was proud to call his friends and in all of them he saw the determination to do everything what was needed to save his child.

Superman took a step forward and laid an arm on the Dark Knights shoulder.  
"What do you want us to do?"

"Wally, Zatanna, J´onn and John, I want you to help me searching for her. We will work out the grid and rotation afterwards. Clark, I made up a coverstory that will help us searching for her globally and I want you to be the spokesperson of this search. That way nearly everyone on earth will be out there looking for her."

A few hours later a notice reached every major news agency. The Justice League called in for a press conference. There were few days where this news wouldn't make a headline, so five minutes before twelve this day the main hall of the Hall of Justice was crowded. Not a single chair was unused.

At noon five people went up to the stage, four of them heroes in costume and the last one a man in an expensive suit. Each of them had determination written all over their faces. The man in the suit went up to the microphone and started speaking, but not before everyone in the crowd recognized Bruce Wayne and started murmuring what he had to do with the Justice League.

"This day was supposed to be a glorious day for me and those close to me. But due to an abhorrent deed that was done yesterday night I am here in utter distress, pleading for your help. For you to understand my pain I need to tell a story first.

Some of you might remember the ruckus that was caused when I danced with the heroine known as Wonder Woman at the ball which was attacked by terrorists two years back. Well this day was the beginning of something most important to me. I fell in love with her and since a few weeks after this incident we were a couple. You might have noticed that Wonder Woman disappeared from the public view six months ago. That was due to the fact that our love bore fruit. Not even a week ago our child was born. My and Wonder Womans daughter Martha Hyppolita Wayne was born. You can understand the happiness we felt that day, but this idyll was suddenly disrupted. Yesterday night my home was attacked while I was away on a charity event. The invader took out our high class security system and was even able to subdue Wonder Woman for a short time and therefore had enough time to flee with our child.

So I come to you on the darkest day of my life since the death of my parents and ask for the help of the whole mankind. Help me find my daughter, if not for me or my innocent child please help for the sake of the woman who saved all your lives at least once. Help me find my daughter. Please."  
Over the time of his speech tears started to make their way onto the face of the man and in the end he was openly wailing. This show was so believable, so perfect, even Superman wasn't sure to which degree it was acting. Then Bruce stepped back and went down the stairs and vanished into the deeper recesses of the Hall of Justice.

Superman made a step forward after his friend had departed.

"You might have noticed that here are more of us on stage than normally. For this there is a reason too. Those of us who are standing here in front of you at this very moment are the godparents of the child. We care for our own especially if it´s just a small child and all of us have grown to love her the very first moment we laid our eyes on her. So we will find her." He effectively underlined the last sentence by pushing a hole into the marble lectern with his index finger. He then turned around to follow Bruce but made a sudden spin and continued his lecture.

"To the one who kidnapped my goddaughter. You can run as fast and as far as you want, you can hide as good as you want but you can´t escape us. We will find Martha and bring her back to us safe and sound. And pray to your god that it´s not Wonder Woman who finds you first. For I won´t stop her." He finished without a hint of maliciousness in his voice but filled with as much determination that no one in the room dared to raise a question. But in fairness the whole speech was lost to the ones it meant to target due to their complete and utter lack of foothold in the mundane world.

So no matter how hard Batman searched, no matter what tricks he used and no matter from how many viewpoints he looked for his daughter he couldn't find her. This had several effects on him and his surroundings. Firstly he became even more broody and moody than he ever was. Secondly he nearly never went on patrol in Gotham. He rather searched the parts of earth where he and the other league members had not searched yet. Thirdly and finally whenever a criminal went to such extremes that the other members of the Batclan were unable to handle him or her, the villain had about an hour without pain left for the term of the next year after the moment the Batclan called for help, to this extent had Batman's severity grown.

Diana wasn't resting either. She visited every seer, oracle, soothsayer and fortune teller the world had to offer but not one of her mysterious contacts had a hint of an idea where to find her angel. That had her in an even worse mood than her partner and it was only safe to approach her uninvited when you either were fast enough to dodge her, which only let Clark and Wally in the game, or you were a small child. To be fair in the second case she showed emotional actions between tearing up and wailing uncontrollably.

This way they spent about a year until the night of Halloween where an unbelievable fear overcame both of them without any obvious reason. This anxiety ebbed down a few minutes later and was replaced with an overwhelming sense of comfort which lasted for a few hours and then was again replaced with a sense of fear. This was the reason for some very spectacular and unexpected reactions.

The educated reader might now wonder what kind of reaction has been brought forward. It is really quite simple. As Diana is the Champion of the Amazons she was blessed by the goddesses of the Amazon and in this case all of the five blessings worked together to achieve a mutual goal. Hera's gift linked with Aphrodite's gift to find and activate the bond between mother and daughter no matter what lengths it had to span. Artemis and Hecate were giving the mother the tools to follow the link back to its source. Namely a sense of magic and the instinct needed for the hunt. Lastly Athena's gift enabled her to connect the mental hunt she was on with her mind and she was able to put out the position in a way the batcomputer could understand. Using this data and the time Diana spent pinpointing the exact location of her daughter, Bruce was able to assemble a strike team consisting of the child´s godparents and an assorted number of powerhouses in the League namely the founders, Clarks cousin, Captain Atom and semi member Dr Fate. Seeing the mother of his child apparently making herself ready for war he had to think of William Congreves words but decided to alternate them slightly to fit the situation better. Hell hath no fury like a Wonder Woman. The old man really had it coming.


	2. Suburb in uproar

Mount Olympus was ablaze. Not literally, although half a dozen pissed off gods would probably be able to do so. The protectors of the Amazons just had found out what their champion and her daughter had endured over the course of the last year and they were as angry as the furies could get. The enraged goddesses had taken the main hall in holding and were shouting insults at the pool in the middle of the hall that showed the mortal world. This was something none of the male gods was pleased to see besides Hephaestus, the smith could expect angry sex at that evening but he was smart enough to hide the fact. As the male gods feared for their bits being ripped off if going in and saying something wrong they were unable to come to a solution for their dilemma, which was because they wanted to use the main hall for their own agenda. Despite the myths and stories most were on good terms with each other and to ensure it stayed that way they met regularly to do some family bonding. Each of them took turns suggesting something they could do together. Reflecting the cliché of Dionysus, his suggestion was to drink, a lot. Next pick had been Apollo with testing something some of his protégées had once been using. So Apollo was thinking of the incense the oracle of Delphi had benefitted from and he recommended using said incense to see if they were able to reproduce the effect and gain knowledge of the future. They were not able to experience their fate, it just had the result of intoxicating them more. The last pick of the evening was made by Zeus and in his uninhibited state he suggested watching College-Cheerleaders' practice by using the pool. That led to their dilemma. So they did what every group of intoxicated males would do in such case, they played rock paper scissors. After half a dozen rounds and a dozen discussions if the stone really sharpens the scissors - which were finally decided by Hephaestus' superior but dulled knowledge - the loser who had to go in and ask the females to abandon the pool was Hades. As he entered the hallowed hall he firstly went unnoticed due to the rage the goddesses had talked themselves into, but that advantage was negated as Zeus had the brilliant idea to roar out loud how long it would take. Suddenly being targeted by five in his eyes very scary women he instantly sobered up and worked his charm.

"What may I ask has enraged the most well balanced goddesses this realm holds?"

"You may ask as you should be worried at least as much as we are."The goddess of wisdom answered.

"Pardon me. Why does it have to concern me? What is it?" Asked the befuddled god of the underworld.

"You don't know?" Said Aphrodite throwing a questioning glance at her uncle.

"That path of questions gets frustrating very fast so why not just tell me?" Asked the now annoyed and alarmed god.

"Well if you want it that way. Diana has a daughter."Said Hera as she was disrupted.

"Of course, I know, I already gave the child my blessing and some of my powers the day little Martha was born. Why are you so enraged by that?"

"That's probably the reason why she didn't cry as she was in that cupboard. Why should someone with the powers of the god of the underworld fear the darkness."Said Athena lost in thought just to be grabbed by Hades and spun to face him.

Enraged the god asked. "Why is my granddaughter in a cupboard? Diana would never do something like this. She is a being full of love. Never would she let such a cruelty happen to her child." The god clearly was distressed so Hera intervened.

"Your granddaughter was abducted from her parents and placed under magical wards fueled by your granddaughter´s own blood. We were only currently able to find her location. Our blessing and her heritage made the wards that way that they couldn't be pierced by us."

That day the fate of an old coot was sealed.

The protections put up around the House were formidable. That's when you consider a shield, draining magical energy from your own blood and a pair of deranged guardians that, when looked at carefully, would probably turn up to be equipped with about a quarter of a rabbits brain, a formidable defense. In fairness they would do good against magic made by mortals and human gods, but Doctor Fate´s magic was of a quite different kind. The only serious defense around he had to consider a slight challenge was a charm forcing everybody to forget the existence of the child hidden inside the house. The strike force found that out as Captain Atom flew above the perimeter and immediately forgot why he was there, but this defense was easily dispelled by Doctor Fate. The Lord of Order wasn't some fluke of a wizard. He belonged to the most powerful magicians in existence and therefore had no real problem in eliminating the charm and granting entrance for the team.

Originally the plan had been to scout the area extensively first, but in a rather unusual emotional outburst Batman decided to do only the minimal of reconnaissance and went directly to the front door of the rather plain building whose address the Batcomputer had provided.

So it happened that in a mild November evening the front door and half of the entry hall of number 4, Privet Drive became a mess consistent of splinters of various sizes and a mixture of drywall dust and pieces. Courtesy of a colorful mix of fists and feet of the more dangerous and in this case also more aggressive members of the Justice League, who seemingly picked this moment to synchronize their outbursts. This of course attracted the attention of numerous people.

Firstly the whole neighborhood of Little Whinging. Therefore Supergirl and Captain Atom were posted outside as guards and crowd control.

Secondly the inhabitants of number 4, Privet Drive. Their reaction was a grab in the quite various. The man resembling a hippopotamus did now not just possess this animal's stature but also the its skin colour. Additionally to the men's unbelievable talent in mimicry he also started to utter sentences who either where the product of pure misunderstanding or where a completely unknown language based on the concept of sounding like a complete idiot.

Unfamiliar to the now present people a rather well known and famous specialist in the fields of formerly unidentified magical animals, presented with the data collected that evening, theorized twenty years later that the man was infected by a kind of spore only known in direct vicinity of a species called Crumple-Horned Snorkack and therefore reacted like a moron. After further investigation however the specialist changed her opinion due to the fact that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack would never live in a household not infected with Nargles and came to the conclusion that the man really _was _a complete idiot.

The man was silenced quite fast as he was pinned into the wall by one of the few men on earth who would not have a problem to hold such weight upwards for a longer duration of time. The woman, who also seemed to have the extreme talent in mimicry the man possessed, just not the same degree and not the same species, was viciously attacked by a number of toys belonging to the boy sitting on the floor in front of the blaring television. The quite traumatizing experience of being surrounded by fifty Playmobil figures who apprehended her and even getting some of them stuck in nose, ears and mouth was a courtesy of Zatanna. The woman, who could win a look like a horse competition even against a horse, was obviously unsure if she should just faint and get it over with or should lose control over her bladder. After a short visual examination a bystander was able to see that she had first chosen option B and right afterwards option A.

The rather rotund boy was - despite the ruckus around him - still constrained by the television program and was therefore ignored by all.

This exact moment was the point in time where the considerably limited mental abilities of the man started to catch up with his surroundings and so he chooses to scream some quite hurt and spiteful expressions along the line of. "What are you freaks doing here?" His efforts to put himself in charge of the situation were followed by words similar to. "Do you know who you´re talking to?" Both of his quite pitiful attempts to take control were silenced by two tiny but still intimidating burn marks only inches besides his eyes in the drywall. Those were of course created by Kryptonian heat rays.

As the opposition - if you want to call that pathetic bunch of wasted cellular mass opposition - was neutralized the League started searching the house for the missing child. The ground and first floor were quickly checked and the absenteeism of the baby was quite obvious so the agitated parents explored the attic and the basement. As even those searches did not yield satisfactory results Batman really wished for an easy access to a clocktower so he could interrogate the delinquents properly. As such wasn't available he had to resort to other means. So the Dark Knight took the hippopotamus out of the not so caring hands of the Man of Steel and growled in his deepest voice. "Where is the girl?" As the answers the man gave were disappointing Batman´s brain reacted by calculating an equation that described the intersection of his elbow and the man's cheekbone and let the muscles perform the conclusion. Afterwards the stammering of the man was still unpleasant and did not contain the information Batman and Diana wanted but was at least not obvious lies. Though the interrogation itself did not bring forward any results the noise did, more exactly the in our genes inscribed unease at the sound of snapping bones. This sound awoke the children in the house.

The enraged heroes thought it was only the rotund child in front of the television and chose to ignore it for the child's safety, because even with all their self control they would probably have reacted inappropriate. But then the super senses of Clark, who stood in the back row of the scenery, were able to discern and pinpoint another sound which was far quieter. It was more a whimper then it was crying. A short check with the X-Ray vision later Clark sped to the cupboard under the stairs, bend open the hinges and saw his goddaughter, still wrapped in a blanket. He slowly picked her up and carefully went back into the living room. Martha made a gurgling sound loud enough to alert the group and instantly all turned around and looked at the small package in the Kryptonian's hands. "Why was she in the cupboard like a coat?" Said the Man of Steel with such anger in his voice that it oozed with it. That was the last twine that held the restraint the Bat had together. Without the chance to breath right the man was knocked out within seconds. While the Bat punished the jailor of his daughter, Diana took the child out of Clark´s hands and made sounds that where half cooing and half weeping in the attempt to calm down the child. To measure her joy was a futile attempt. To be perfectly clear: If she knew what the Lion King was, she would probably reenact the scene where Simba was presented to the inhabitants of his father´s kingdom. As the hippopotamus was taken down but still alive Batman went to his child and cradled her in his arms. Over the next few minutes the girl was passed from one Leaguer to another and as the child was again in the mother´s arms they prepared to leave.

The thing that woke Dumb-as-a doorknob up was the falling of the wards. That by itself was threatening and dangerous as the only thing that could explain the failure of the wards was someone stronger than him had taken them down. The only one he knew who was strong enough to do so was Voldemort, though his reincorporation happened far too fast and his whole plan was again in peril. In his fear he called together the members of the Order of the Phoenix (aka fried turkey club) and led them all to Privet Drive in hope to beat Voldemort with mass. They appeared right the moment when the members of the Justice League left the building number 4 and grouped up to be teleported back to the Watchtower. Without a warning Dumbledork fired a bonebreaker at the group not caring whom he hit. Just seeing someone leave with a pawn essential for his masterplan.

Doctor Fate saw the Hex coming and without any stress shielded the group from the spell. In a casual tone the Lord of Order said to the approaching group. "So you are the imbeciles who tried to hide the child behind such a pathetic charm."

"Hand over the child. She is not yours." Was the probably worst thing Dumbledork could say in that moment but in his idiocy he did. Diana, who till now was unseen due to her position behind Clark and Bruce, made a step to her lover and placed their daughter in his hands with the words. "Take her to the watchtower, I will be back in a moment. I just have to take care of the trash." This was said with hardly concealed rage in her voice. Not a second later the members of the League who were weak or unarmed to magic had disappeared in a white flash signaling a teleport, leaving only Zatanna, Doctor Fate and a severely pissed Wonder Woman behind. Who seconds later proved to be enough to take down the fried turkey club.

It only took seconds for the Lord of Order and Zatanna to take out the members of the order, only the peg legged man who looked like he was attacked by a bulldog fired more than two spells as most of the order were taken out after the first one.

Diana on the other hand took her time with the man she recognized as the abductor of her daughter. Now knowing what powers the man possessed she was easily able to evade the attacks or protect herself from them with her Hephaestus forged shield. During the pauses between each spell he threw at her she came a step closer to him grinning menacing and madly. As she was at arm's length she plucked the wand out of the old coot´s hand snapping it in half. That wasn´t exactly the second Dumbledork was sure he was screwed, that came as she grabbed him at his collar and pulled him up. This moment also was quite important for her as she fought an inner battle if she should break him like she broke his wand. Finally her more rational side won. She spat him right between the eyes to dishonor him further and snarled. "Come close to my daughter again and it will be the last mistake you make in your life." Afterwards she picked him up and hurled him in a 60 foot wide arc with pinpoint accuracy into a trash bin. After a short contemplation she was able to think clearly again and started to interrogate the group of people who came with the incapacitated old coot. Clearly none of them were able to withstand the power of her lasso.

The immobilized Dumbledork was forced to watch his plans start to crumble as he was unable to move without severe pain.

When Diana started interrogating the group she found discrepancies she firstly was unable to explain. Incomprehensibly each of those people thought that the League was abducting their savior in form of a little girl. What did those idiots think her daughter was? Piece by piece she was able to find out what the people saw in her: A child fighting and killing a man worthy of Amazonkinds worst prejudices. A being that only finds satisfaction in murder, bloodshed and violence. Truly the girl did a great deed to humankind, but even if she did she still was her daughter and she should never have to face such abhorrence. Then Diana interrogated a man who if kindly described would be called tattered. As soon as the lasso touched his skin he started rocking in his confinement and growled in obvious agony. Shortly after that the man´s pain soothed in his own and he was ready for questioning. In reality she didn't even need to ask questions. The man willingly spilled his beans. The story she heard then showed her that even if this people were idiots to follow someone without questioning, they still cared for the child. Most of them in a sick hero worshipping way but the tattered man really loved her daughter like his own and was willing to die for her. The story she was told was unbelievable. Compelled by the lasso he spoke in a monotonous way.

"Lily Potter was impregnated by James Potter. After eight and a half months Lily had a miscarriage and the midwife was unable to safe the child. So Harry Potter left this world before he entered it. This destroyed Lily and James. They didn't come out of their house day in, day out. After two weeks in this mess they were visited by Dumbledore who held a small child in his arms. He told them that the child was an orphan and needed a good home. Lily sprang into accepting, James soon afterwards followed. They adopted the child and made her heir to the house of Potter, one of the oldest magical lines in Britain. Dumbledore erased our memories of the miscarriage and the adoption. He said it was for security measurements. The three Potters lived a happy and love filled life till the day before yesterday. Sirius Black betrayed their location to Voldemort. Lily and James got killed by the Dark Lord but surprisingly the child survived and defeated the enemy. The child was brought to Lily´s only living relatives, the Dursleys."

"Why do you protect the child?" Asked the bewildered Amazon.

"She is the only remnant of my friends and family. Everyone else has either been killed in this war or has betrayed me. She is the daughter of two of my best friends who both considered me a brother. Therefore I have to protect her."

"So you would pledge yourself and your life to protect her? No matter what cost? Just to ensure that she has a good and safe live?" Asked the Amazon part skeptical part hopeful, a plan forming in her mind.

"I already swore a magical oath on my life to protect her to the best of my knowledge. James and Lily asked me and Sirius to take these oaths in case something happened to them."

"Didn´t Sirius Black betray them to Voldemort? How is this oath worth anything if someone can circumvent it that easily?" Asked Diana skeptical.

"That shouldn't be possible. He must be innocent otherwise he would be dead."

"I have an idea that is potentially risky for me so I must ask you will you attack me when I loosen the lasso?"

"As long as you pose a threat to the child I will fight you."

"I expected that. Dr Fate, Zatanna subdue him as soon as I release the lasso." Ordered Diana her colleagues, which then threateningly moved closer. "You have seen the power of the lasso to force you to speak the truth. I will now use it on me to ensure you that I don't pose a threat to the child."

"How do I know that you can´t trick the lasso."

"Unlike you who has attacked a group holding an unprotected child I have a warriors honor and cherish this honor as high as my own life. Additionally all of our attacks were merely made to incapacitate. You and the others used attacks that cut and blast open solid concrete. And finally the protections around this house were made in a way that they siphon off the magic of its inhabitants, thus harming them by casting these wards. So actually you are the evil ones in that case."

"I can´t argue with that." He said with a resigned tone. "I, Remus Lupin, swear on my life and magic that I will not attack you when you remove your lasso. So mote it be." This was accompanied with a rather bright flash of light. Diana was befuddled at this action. "What was that?"

"This was an unbreakable oath. When I break it my magic will kill me instantly."

Diana, knowing the power of the lasso, removed it and wrapped it around her right forearm. "The child you just have seen taken away is my own flesh and blood. She is my daughter. For the last year the child´s father, our friends and I have searched the globe to find her and bring her back to us. She was forcefully taken away from us by that old man over there and we went mad with grief. Only yesterday we were able to locate her as she experienced as much grief and loss as a mind that young could experience. We will do our best to take care of her and make sure she is safe and no one will stop us from doing so."

The man broke down as he recognized what atrocities he helped commit. It took him time to pull himself together enough to follow the speech of the Amazon again.

"Now I have to ask you a question. How you answer it will change your life and it will be irreversible as I won´t accept you backing out of the deal. Is that clear?"

"Ask."

"As I won´t let my daughter have any connections with this man and his associates I ask you now: Will you forswear each contact to them and their society besides those we allow you? In return I will allow you a part in my daughter´s life as teacher in her magical skills and in the etiquette this society has, as she will certainly want to play a role to change that society, so that something like what happened to her will never happen to anyone again. If you prove trustworthy I will allow you to be there for her as one of the many uncles she will undoubtedly have."

After nearly breaking down trough relief he answered. "I have one warning to give beforehand and two pleas I would like to ask."

"You know that you are in no position to ask for either of this, but humor me."

"I am a werewolf."

"The problem with that is?"

"Once a month I turn into a beast that wants to rip apart everything around it. Do you really want something like that around your child?"

"I suspect you take precautions? Like incarcerating yourself every time it happens."

"Of course I do. I am not a monster. I do everything I can to protect the ones around me."

"Have the precautions you now take ever failed, ever came close to failing or will they fail?"

"No in all three instances."

"As long as you continue to do so I have no objections. That was the warning. Tell me now what the pleas are." Answered Diana affected by the man´s care.

"Please also interrogate Sirius Black, the one I thought to be James and Lily´s betrayer, and offer him the same deal."

"It shall be done. Doctor Fate can you bring the man here?"

"Consider it done."

A yellow flash formed like an ankh disposed a black haired man in front of her feet. The man reacted spectacular as he recognized the tattered man. He started clutching Lupin´s feet and muttered incoherently.

"It wasn´t me. I didn't betray them. It was Wormtail. Framed me."

"Zeus, where did they put this man? His arrest can´t be longer than a day ago and he already is a nervous wreck."

"They put me into the highest security area in Azkaban. There are Dementors around you the whole day. They leave you no respite." Muttered the man, now no longer clinging to Remus feet like a child which was previously lost in a mall, but looking at the woman in front of him.

"Dementors are near-dead demons which live from the suffering around them. To do so they suck out every good memory and emotion from their subjects. They are foul creations of an insane mind." Explained Doctor Fate as he saw that Diana did not recognize the name.

"We will now find out if your claims of innocence are correct." Said the Amazon in hardened tone disgusted at the idea of such creatures existing.

She asked Sirius the same questions as Remus and got nearly the same answers. As he was able to shed light on the real betrayer of the Potters, his telling took a little longer than the tale of Remus. At the end she offered him the same deal as his friend. Like the werewolf he accepted and likewise swore a magical oath.

Dumb-as-a-doorknob had listened to the whole of this and noted he screwed up. He had to get out of here otherwise he would probably lose everything. He moved his hand inch by inch to his emergency portkey and ported right into the sickbay of Hogwarts. Here he could rest and start damage control. He did not know that half a dozen pairs of immortal eyes followed him and started to plan.

As the old coot portkeyed away Remus and Sirius wanted to run after him to make him pay dearly but they were stopped by Diana asking them if they already wanted to abandon the oaths they swore. Ashamed they followed Diana´s orders and all of them teleported away.


End file.
